


The Best Place On A Boy's Body

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [55]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one where it's an MPREG AU and Jared and Jensen desperately want to have a baby, so one night when Jared's heat finally kicks in, they have really passionate sex and Jared is like more vocal and responsive than usual? Like screaming and moaning and begging for it and Jensen giving him all the dirty talk he needs to get off. Then the next morning Jared knows he pregnant and Jensen is just so emotional and affectionate and gets Jared off by sucking on his nipples?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Place On A Boy's Body

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me fic requests! I'm all caught up!!

**Prompt:** Can you do one where it's an MPREG AU and Jared and Jensen desperately want to have a baby, so one night when Jared's heat finally kicks in, they have really passionate sex and Jared is like more vocal and responsive than usual? Like screaming and moaning and begging for it and Jensen giving him all the dirty talk he needs to get off. Then the next morning Jared knows he pregnant and Jensen is just so emotional and affectionate and gets Jared off by sucking on his nipples?

 

 

Jared had been feeling off all day, and it wasn’t until was curled up on the couch and his boxers squelched in a familiar feeling that he realized what was happening. Jensen was still at work but he’d be home any minute. Jared’s alpha might be hungry when he got home, but Jared was desperate and horny. Food would have to wait.

He slid off his pants and underwear before sticking two fingers up his ass. Jared’s ass was leaking over his fingers but it felt so good he didn’t have the energy to care. It wasn’t satisfying enough and he added a third finger. He had four fingers up his ass when he finally heard Jensen’s key in the lock. He whimpered and yelled for his alpha.

“Sweetheart?” Jensen came running to the living room. “I heard you making noise, are you good or do you ne—oh, holy fuck Jay!”

“Need you,” Jared panted. “It hurts.”

“How long have you been like this?” Jensen asked.

“I dunno, a few hours?”  
Jensen bent down and picked Jared up easily, ignoring the fact that Jared’s slick was dripping on his expensive suit. “I would have come home, honey.”

“Don’t care, just fuck me,” Jared growled. “Now!”

Their clothing fell off piece by piece. Jensen almost slipped on it carrying Jared up the stairs and then nibbled on Jared’s neck until he stopped giggling.

“I want a baby,” Jared said. “C’mon, Jen, knock me up.”

Jensen kissed his way down Jared’s body, stopping when he got to Jared’s cock and sucking it into his mouth. Jared made a little squeal. Jensen rolled Jared’s balls in his palm and kissed the sensitive head of Jared’s cock, making his little omega writhe. “You’re so desperate, little boy. You’re dripping all over the sheets. I could just eat you up.” He smirked evilly. “I think I might have to. Get on your stomach.”

Jared rolled over. He already knew what was coming and vibrated excitedly. He loved when Jensen rimmed him. It was almost as good as having his alpha’s cock inside him. Almost.

Jensen licked across Jared’s pucker and then quickly wiggled his tongue inside. Jared whimpered and whined into his pillow. “Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, _please_! God, fuck me I need you!”

“Your filthy mouth,” Jensen purred. “My dirty little omega. I love your heats.” Jensen nibbled on his ear, rubbed his cock against the crack of Jared’s ass teasingly. “You turn into a needy little whore every time. I could do whatever I wanted to you and you would take it.”       

Jensen was always so tender and sweet during sex, which Jared loved. But those rare moments when Jensen just _used_ him and called him his slut turned Jared into a pile of needy, horny, goo. “Yes, I am,” Jared moaned. “Oh, yes!”

“You’re my what?” Jensen taunted. “My little slutty omega? My desperate little whore?”

“Yes, all of them,” Jared cried. “Your slut, your whore! Just fuck me, please! I need your come, I want your babies!”

Jensen scooted down and licked Jared’s whole a few more times before lining his dick up. “Can’t wait to knot you, baby, make you my little omega bitch.”

Jared keened and moaned happily when Jensen started to push in. “You’re so big,” He sighed. “Oh I love it, I love how you fill me up!”

Jensen grinned and started to fuck his omega. Jared didn’t hold back any of his noises, squealing and shrieking as Jensen pounded into him. “Oh, _yes_ , Jen! Harder, harder!”

“Beg your alpha,” Jensen purred. “Beg your alpha to fuck you and breed you!”

“Please,” Jared sobbed. “Please Alpha! Fuck me, fill me up! Make me pregnant, please!”

Jensen grunted and thrust in as hard as he could. His knot started to grow at the base of his cock. Jared felt the pressure against his hole and he wiggled backwards, trying to push Jensen further into him. “Make me come, please Alpha!”

Jensen yelled, “Jared!” And then came inside his omega. His knot inflated and tied them together. Jensen bent over and clamped his teeth on the scar of his claiming mark and sucked until Jared screamed and his body twitched with his own orgasm.

Jensen’s knot would keep them tied for a while, so he adjusted their bodies in a more comfortable position. Jensen’s come kept spurting inside Jared and he cuddled  Jared against his chest. “What do you think, baby?”

Jared scooted closer to Jensen and tugged his alpha’s arms around him. “I want a baby so badly.”

“I’m gonna give you one,” Jensen promised. “Especially if it means more sex like that.”

Jared giggled. “Every night until I’m knocked up. And more.”

“I’ve heard pregnancy makes omegas especially horny,” Jensen murmured. Jared giggled and lay his head against Jensen’s chest.

“’M sleepy now. Cuddle me.”

Jensen stroked Jared’s hair and kissed his cheeks until his omega fell asleep.

*

“Wake up! Wake up Jensen!”

Jensen’s eyes opened sleepily. “Was’up?”

“I’m pregnant!” Jared exclaimed. “I know it, I _know_ this time for sure!”

Jensen yawned. “How can you know?”  
Jared shrugged. “Omega’s intuition, motherly instinct, I don’t know! But I know I’m pregnant. God, we did it! We made a baby!”

Jensen laughed. “Oh, yay! Baby!” He grabbed Jared in a tight hug and rolled Jared underneath him. He kissed Jared’s bare stomach. “I’m so happy now!”

“Well, how do you think I feel?” Jared replied. “I could cry!”

Jensen nuzzled and kissed Jared’s belly. “I can’t wait to see our baby growing in here.” He tickled Jared quickly to see his mate giggle. “Can’t wait to see your stomach bulging.”

“What if I get hormonal? Or I make you buy me pickles and peanut butter at 3 am?”

Jensen gave Jared an eskimo kiss. “Then I’ll love you all the same. You can have all the pickles and peanut butter you want.” He resumed his kissing up Jared’s stomach until he got to his nipples. “I want to see these fill with milk for our baby.” He sucked one into his mouth. Jared’s nipples were always especially sensitive.

Jared gasped and arched his back, pushing his nipple further into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen felt Jared’s cock against his thigh, quickly becoming hard. He smirked. He loved his little omega and how easily he reacted to Jensen’s mouth. “I could put my lips anywhere on you and you’d be gagging for it,” Jensen muttered around the dusky nub.

Jared whimpered. “It’s too early,” He tried. His hand went to cup the back of Jensen’s head, however, and his dick was throbbing under his soft sweatpants.

“Not a very convincing argument.” Jensen went back to nibbling on Jared’s left nipple. He pulled his mouth off and ran his tongue around the spit-covered skin. Jared twitched and dug his nails into Jensen’s skin. “You love this.”

“Shut up,” Jared panted. Jensen giggled and shifted to the right nipple. He licked lightly over it before latching onto it with his mouth. His free hand played with Jared’s other nipple.

The omega’s eyes were closed and he’d surrendered his body to Jensen’s ministrations. “Fuck, I’m gonna come!”

“Just from me playing with your tits?” Jensen grinned. “Oh, if you’re this sensitive _now_ , I can’t wait to see what you’re like in a few months.”

“You’re evil.”

“Maybe a little.” Jensen clamped his mouth back around the nipple and suckled and nibbled. He did this for a few more minutes until Jared bucked and bit down on his lip. Jensen felt Jared’s cock twitch and then a wet spot formed in his underwear. “Oh honey,” Jensen teased. “These few months are gonna be fun.”

Jared panted on the bed, both his nipples went and red. “Good luck surviving my hormones, daddy.”

“Hey,” Jensen flicked Jared’s sore nipple. “You let me have your nipples whenever I want and I’ll put up with every mood swing you can throw at me.” 

 


End file.
